That is Quidditch!
by LilStripedTomato
Summary: Fred and George try to teach young Harry what Quidditch is all about with this lovely song! It's based on Dean Martin's tune, That's Amore! Hope you enjoy, please read and leave a review!


_Author's Note: Hi there! Lil here! This is dedicated to all of my fellow Gred and Forge fans, for their birthday was on April Fool's Day! That's when I wrote this, but am just now getting around to posting. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed your Spring Break, and now it's back to the dredges of classes again, something I didn't miss a bit. This is a song to the tune of _That's Amore_ by Dean Martin. I hope you enjoy it! And fear not, loyal readers, new chapters of _Love Potion Number 9 _and_ The Adventures of Snapeman and Wolf Boy _shall be up soon! This is just one of my ideas for the Hogwarts gang singing a musical number, there should be more up soon. Beware of one done by McGonagall, it shall be frightening indeed. For another music laugh, check out my other songfics_ Welcome to Old Hogwarts_ and_ Little Red Hermione Hood_. I wrote the lyrics for the first one and findthe mental images of bothquite amusing. But enough of my mindless ramblings, on with the story! But first, this lovely discalaimer!_

_A Lovely Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own either Weasley twin, nor do I own thier film-making counterparts. I don't own Ron either, which is also sad. I gladly do not own Harry, and if given the chance to I would refuse, seeing as how I can't stand him. I do not own the song _That's Amore_ either, but I do own it on cd and was listening to it as I wrote this to get the rythyms and such right._ _Anywho, now onward and upward!_

_And Happy belated Birthday to our dear old Weasley twins!_

_

* * *

_

**That is Quidditch!**

Fred and George have just heard the news that Harry is to be the new Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. They go to congratulate him, only to find out that he knows nothing about their favorite sport! Well, this has to be remedied!

They take him aside and begin to sing in turns and dance a strange jig, trying to explain to young Harry what Quidditch is all about!

_In Old Hogwarts, with rolling greens,  
__Everyone loves the Quidditch scene!_

Now odd music starts playing from out of nowhere, helping the twins in their musical number and earning strange looks from everyone else in the Common Room.

_When the Snitch hits your eye  
__And really makes you cry,  
__That is Quidditch!_

_When Bludgers smash your arm  
__And it causes you harm,  
__That is Quidditch!_

Thus far, the description of the game is that you get many injuries. This is true, but poor Harry looks frightened out of his mind, fearing that he will be massacred on the first day he plays! They try to reassure him with positive things now that have nothing whatsoever to do with pain.

_Quaffles that  
__Get by Ollie Wood  
__Put him in a mood,  
__That's not very good…  
__But that's Quidditch!_

_Madam Hooch  
__Whistles and calls 'foul!'  
__To Slytherin cows!  
__It makes Snapey scowl!  
__That is Quidditch!_

_When a Chaser that's cute  
__Dodges past Terry Boot,  
__Now that's Quidditch!_

_When the Quaffle goes through  
__And we all shout 'Woo Hoo!',  
__Yes, that's Quidditch!_

Ron now interrupts with a verse of his own, much to his brothers' chagrin.

_When dear old George and Fred  
__Fall and land on their heads  
__On the Pitch..._

_Don't you chuckle, they'll curse  
__And make you suffer worse!  
__That's not Quidditch!_

This makes Harry grin, although Fred and George are miffed at having their spotlight taken away. Having enough of that, the twins push Ron aside again and glare at him, then resume their lovely song!

_When the Snitch hits your eye  
__And really makes you cry,  
__That is Quidditch!_

_When Bludgers hit your arm  
__And it causes you harm,  
__That is Quidditch!_

_Quaffles that  
__Get by Ollie Wood  
__Put him in a mood,  
__That's not very good…  
__But that's Quidditch!_

_Madam Hooch  
__Whistles and calls 'foul!'  
__To Slytherin cows!  
__It makes Snapey scowl!  
__That is Quidditch!_

_When a Chaser that's cute  
__Dodges past Terry Boot,  
__Now that's Quidditch!_

"Oy," puts in George, "Which Chaser might you be talking about now, Fred?"

His brother blushes and doesn't respond, seeing as how the aforementioned Chaser is currently in the Common Room with them. He just says, "Never mind that. Let's get on with the song, shall we?"

_When the Quaffle goes through  
__And we all shout 'Woo Hoo!'  
__Yes, that's Quidditch!_

"Listen up, Harry," they say to him, "This last part's very important! You'd do well to remember it!"

_When you go catch the Snitch  
__And we're cheered off the Pitch,  
__That's great Quidditch!_

_If we keep our wins up…  
__We just might win the Cup!  
__Grand old Quidditch!_

_Cheers for Quidditch!_

With that, the mysterious music stops. The redheads finish their explanation and stop singing and dancing to look at Harry. It seems that he doesn't understand Quidditch any better, but now has the sudden urge to run away from the twins in fear. He does so, screaming and tearing down the stairs with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" asks Fred.

"Beats me." replies George. "Maybe he's not a music lover?"


End file.
